Dear Diary
by Bellarue Woods
Summary: Ayumi Brings Along Her Diary To Heavenly Host. (one shot. Here's my English Assignment, guys.)


(Side note, this was my English assignment last year and its writing a journal based on a book, so naturally the corpse party manga came into mind. I can't believe I rolled with it though but you know. This is short,and there are obvious mistakes in it purposefully since this is like an actual diary, and not an English assignment...even though it is one but. Going with realism)

 **Entry 1**

 **First of all, I don't fully understand the use of a diary. I got this in hopes I could list stories, myths and horror related ideas. However, Hinoe decided now would be a great time to get one, and insisted on me using it. Should I write out my information on this thing…? My name is Ayumi Shinozaki. I am the class representative of the classroom 2-9. I am 4'11, my eyes and hair are a deep blue. I'm also around 102 pounds. I am addicted to horror stories, and I always have my candles in my handbag with me.**

 **Today is the culture festival...And the last day my classmate, not to mention close friend, is staying here with us. She is moving away, and after the end of the day, we won't be seeing her in our classroom. I have a special charm planned, however. You see, I am following this blog by this girl named Naho, and she is the reason why i am addicted to horror. The 'Sachiko Ever After' charm, is what it is called. You have a paper doll, and everyone grabs onto it. Next, you silently chant 'Sachiko, we beg of you' how many number of people present in the room. For us, it would be seven...Though if Ms. Yui arrives, like she promised for the scare I am going to plan, then that would mean eight. The charm us supposed to keep us as friends forever, and I plan on living up to that.**

 **This is more of an introductory..Here are my classmates, if you find this, please return this diary to them: Yoshiki Kishinuma [He is tall, he bleached his hair, and he has sharp grey eyes.] Naomi Nakashima [She is also tall, with short brown hair and friendly brown eyes] Seiko Shinohara [Perverted is all I say about her. Brown hair and eyes, hair is normally styled into two buns at the side of her head] Satoshi Mochida [Tall, normally wears no jacket part of uniform, tannish skin, short brown hair, brown eyes, very friendly, cute smile..] I got off topic. Lets see, there is also Morishige Sakutaro [He hates nicknames! He's the tallest, with faint bluish purple hair, green eyes and glasses] and Mayu Suzumoto [A little taller than me, Brown hair, today she is wearing a part of her hair in that hair tie with two pink balls attached, and bright green eyes] Then there is my teacher, Ms. Yui. [Wears heels, tall, brown hair, friendly purplish blue eyes and wears a panda necklace]**

 **Please, I have no idea where I am going with this, but if you find this diary, find one of them to return it to me...Not Kishinuma, though. I don't really trust him, he might read through this all.**

 **Entry two**

The culture festival went well! I can't even believe Kishinuma showed up! It was probably because Mochida was here, but none the less! He is such a work of progress though. To think he used to smoke, not to mention ditch class and be a huge stuck up delinquent. I can't hold that against him though, he's improving, though he still needs some work..

Right, now its just me, and the people I mentioned in the last page. Morishige is sticking really close to Mayu, as usual, and Nakashima and Shinohara are talking to Mochida. Kishinuma is asleep on the desk, which is a habit he needs to break it seems.

I'm sitting next to Kishinuma, writing this. I think they think I am doing homework, hehe. Well, if you are currently reading this, because I lost my diary, I am very happy to inform you that I will not be posting very personal information on here. Instead, I'll be saying what really goes on each day, I suppose.

Well, what I'm GOING to do, at least, is tell the story of Yoshie the nurse. Wanna hear? Of course you do!

You see, my school, Kisaragi Academy, was built on the ruins of an old elementary school, called Heavenly Host Elementary, or Tenjin. It was big, with four stories, and everyone was kind to each other. There was a nurse named Yoshie, who would spend time with the children she visited and told them stories, and made the school light up even more.

One day, however, she tripped down the stairs, to her death. The school was never the same after that. A teacher ended up committing suicide in his classroom. The principal's son kidnapped four children, brutally murdering them, before killing himself. Eventually, after all of these incidents, and with the students no longer feeling safe.

Heavenly Host was told to close down. Stricken by grief, the principal climbed to the roof. He saw the school as if it were his own child, especially that he had lost his son….

He jumped to his death. Eventually it was torn down, and Kisaragi was built over the remains

However, to this day, they say that the nurse, Yoshie, is still here. And she wanders these very halls, seeking her murderer. Her appearance is normally past seven pm, followed by a blackout. If you stay behind dark, you will hear her foot steps in the halls, along with a faint knock on the door. It will slowly slide open...and you will hear a faint "Is anyone still there…?"

By this time, I know ms yui will be able to shut off the upper floor's lights, to fake a blackout. And she will, hopefully, walk loudly with her heels, knock, and slowly open the door, turning on the lights and scaring everyone. It will be just a fright!

Entry 3

I made a mistake...

I should never have done this,

The charm. I suggested the charm when everyone was gathered. Ms. Yui and Yuka, Satoshi's little sister, joined in. There was an earthquake, the floorboards fell apart and we fell... We woke up here..

Its cold. If anyone is reading this, please survive, please take this back to my sister. Her name is Hinoe Shinozaki.

I should list everything...right...list everything.

Me and Kishinuma are trapped together. We woke up in a worn down school. Some of the doors, and the windows, they are like decorations on the wall. Floorboards are missing, everything looks rotten. There are corpses. There are no lights, only the thunder flashes from outside.

We had taken a walk around the school, me having the idea of lighting one of my candles, since my bag has fallen with me. We started to read the messages on the walls. There are dates from 30 years ago, along with newspapers. There are corpses, real, actual corpses laying around, some new and some old. We thought this was a huge prank...until I read one of the papers.

We were, and currently still are, in a school that was supposed to be torn down. We are inside Heavenly Host Elementary. Of course, we panicked. We thought this was all fake. Until a spirit had popped in front of us

I sound crazy, right? I can explain it in perfect detail...Instead of taking a shape, it was a blue ball of flame. And it explained everything, at least all it knew…

'You are trapped, and meant to die here. There is no escape, me, and my classmates, have found. I was a student, just like you, who did the Sachiko Ever After charm incorrectly. You, and your friend, are the only two trapped in here.' [you could tell he was a student, his grammar was off a little, and his voice was a little higher than mine]

'Now, before you start protesting, your friends are here, too. Not HERE, though. They are in another dimension. You hear your classmate's scream, didnt you?' [Ms. Yui separated from us to find out who screamed-we are still searching for her] 'Dimensions work a little like this: There are many, many of them here. They are all different parts of the school-some in the exact same place. You could be standing in the same room as one of your friends, but can not see them, nor know if they are there or not. And, that scream..? That scream could have been six hours ago, present time, or a month ahead. Each time in our 'dimensions' are different.

You are supposed to die here. You will experience the pain of your death for the rest of eternity, after that. Try to avoid dying of starvation, or hypothermia. If there is a way out...I wish you luck'

Entry 4

Kishinuma is gone. I was interrupted, because we had heard faint giggling from the infirmary. You would never believe me if I say we found suzumo[?] **[the word was blurred with a circle, assumed to be a teardrop]** She was talking to ghost children. You heard me right...Children. Ghost children. Later we found they were the children brutally murdered in this school..

We tried to get her away, and they had picked her up...We met the owner of the blog I follow, Naho. I'll come back and put her last name, since I seem to have forgotten.. She suggested we get the children to hear the murderers apology, remorse..

We found his doll, the principals son. We showed it to the children...at first...we thought it was working. **[teardrops are now all over the page as you read on]** They thr[?] her agai[?] the wall outside of the nurs[?]. She's [?] now. She's gone. She died, and her guts are [?]ttered against the wall. I freaked. And screamed. And ran away from Kishinuma. I don't know where he is, its been hours.I don't want to be alone..! Kishinuma, you jerk, where are you, don't leave me alone!

I just wanted us to all be friends. Just friends forever! I didn't want this, not this. Mayu is dead, the cheerful girl we know and love is dead, I haven't found anyone else, and Kishinuma is nowhere to be found. I take it back, I don't want to die, please just be a dream.

Its so cold…

Kishinuma is alive! I had met up with him, finally. He had a horrible wound on his head...he said there was a monster, with a hammer, that hit him. Its hard to believe, but anything seems to be possible here. I had a hard time patching up his wounds. Needless to say, we found out, we have to return the missing body parts to the children.

Why? To bring the dimensions into one. Those children are holding all of the dimensions together. If we bring them to peace, the dimensions will fall apart into one. We will see everyone else. We had two already...We met Morishige. His hand was covered in blood, and he had.. I hate to say this, but he had felt through the corpse of Mayu to get that...He's insane. I should never think that, but he is.

Just one more thing to return...and we will finally learn the truth… There is one more thing i should add, for key detail. The kids who were murdered, had one thing in common. One girl had her eye taken away. One was stabbed in the stomach. One had her head partially severed off….And they all had their tongues cut out.

We had to return their tongues to them.

Entry 5

I know everything now. And i am sick to my stomach. Yoshiki and I, we made it back alive-so it seemed. Yuki, one of the children, was sane now. She wasn't killing people for the time being...and I watched how she died. More like, I was in her place, I blacked out. I was tied, in the basement of the school, as i heard children screaming next to me..

You see..there are four kids. Three of them rested in peace. The other, never really died...well. She was dead, before she was kidnapped. She was a ghoul, meaning she took the body of a girl, which morphed into what she had looked like. Sachiko. Sachiko we beg of you, that is her charm, and we did it correctly. And Sachiko was the one who killed the children, the principal's son only kidnapped them.

We had done the charm correctly...or so we thought.. Naho, she posted the charm online incorrectly so we would get here. We were test subjects, according to her own diary I found. We were test subjects for her book, and the person she worked for so he could make a new best seller, and she had died while investigating this place herself.

We are all in one dimension, and the floors are now stained with blood, along with the walls. We had met Naomi, Satoshi, and Yuka..Only to hear the news that Shinohara, the bright bubbly girl, who always groped Naomi in a fit of happiness (and pervertedness-is that even a word?) was dead. She had hung herself..

Ms. Yui is dead. And Morishige. Morishige found out about Mayu dying...and went even more insane, recording a video, only on audio...of him laughing and slamming his head against the window until it broke, before jumping to his death.

Ms. Yui had died to protect me. The floor had split open, and she had grabbed the ledge, ordering me to climb over her to safety...She had a broken arm, and i don't know what happened to her, but it didn't look good.

She fell to her death, and its all my fault. If only i had protected her. If only…I had died instead

Solution found.

To reverse the charm, we need to do everything again. Except, we do the number of people in the room, PLUS an extra time for Sachiko. From then on, we will not know what will happen. We are currently in the basement, all of us meeting up-except Naomi, who is battling her "Own Demons", according to Yuki.

Entry 6

It has been four days since we got out...I will explain everything shortly.

We found Sachiko's body. The truth was, her mother, who was Yoshie Shinozaki (Sachiko Shinozaki, if you are wondering, is a distant cousin) was grabbed by the principal. While running away, suddenly she was pushed, and fell down the stairs. Sachiko saw her mother die. The principal saw sachiko, and strangled her.

Sachiko got revenge by making the principals son, Yoshikazu, work for her, and drove the principal insane. She started to kill children after Heavenly Host was made, to bring her mother company, until eventually she killed just for fun.

She had caused us all to freeze into place. We had to give her the cat doll, and her hair clip...causing her to slowly revert into 'good Sachiko'. Sachiko's appearance is grey skin, with a ragged blood red dress, no shoes, and long back hair. The good Sachiko was in a neat yellow dress, same design, with shoes, a hair clip, and neat black hair. She apologized, over and over again, crying. Then we heard a loud 'bong' of a clock.

We had to run out of the basement, to the bridge connecting the two wing of the elementary school together, before there were twelve tolls of the bell. We had done the charm correctly over her body, since Sachiko was finally present in the room.

Once outside...we returned. I made everyone go to school the next day, and somehow, they managed to come. I found out that, Naomi killed Seiko. She was possessed, kicked the bucket out of from under her feet, and watched her hang there, before coming back to her senses. She later found her dead in the girls laboratories.

Yuka was chased by a man named Kizami Yuuya, who was killed, but his spirit possessed an atomic model, which later tried to kill me and Kishinuma while we searched for the pages of Naho's diary.

We had exorcised Naho, removing the darkening from her (The darkening is where the school possesses you to say the least-you don't remember anything the school doesn't want you to.) She had killed the person she worked for, who was in the same place as her.

At school, the next day...we were faced with the hardest challenge of them all. No one remembered Seiko Shinohara, Yui Shishido, Mayu Suzumoto, or Morishige Sakutaro. We received blank stares from everyone, or laughs like we were joking. Morishige had taken a picture of all of us before the charm, and send it to our phones...And their faces were all blacked out. They were erased from history.

And you are probably thinking, this is a made up fairytale. But if you EVER come across a chance of doing the Sachiko ever after charm...do NOT do it. Because you will regret it for the rest of your lives.

And with that, I will not continue to this diary. This marks the end of my stupid misfortune. My friends are dead, and it is all my fault, and you finally know why.

-With love, and regret,

Ayumi Shinozaki

(Apart from the

first entry, anything bolded + [ _ ] is context regarding

the page currently being read [ex: blood stains, teardrops]


End file.
